La Chute du Ministère
by Soit X L'Inconnue
Summary: Ou une journée dans la vie de Kingsley Shacklebolt - Que s'est-il passé en ce jour funeste du 1er Août 1997 ? Les évènements vus par un Auror. -Fiction Corrigée-


**La Chute du ministère – Une journée dans la vie de Kingsley Shacklebolt **

J'imagine que vous le savez… je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling…

Désolée pour les deux gentilles revieweuses qui m'avaient laissé un commentaire... en changeant le texte, j'ai "accidentellement" effacé la première version, et donc les deux rewiews qui allaient avec... Qui a dit que je n'était pas douée avec FFnet ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6h30, Londres, le 1****er**** août 1997**

Dans l'appartement typiquement moldu, un oiseau jaune sort de sa boîte fixée au mur et crie « coucou, coucou, coucou ! c'est l'heure ! »

Juste en dessous, entortillé dans ses draps blancs, Kingsley Shacklebolt grogne, se retourne, referme les yeux. Le coucou hurle à nouveau. L'homme se redresse alors, se lève en soupirant, attrape sa baguette magique, et d'un geste, ouvre les rideaux et met en marche la cafetière située dans la pièce adjacente. Moldu en apparence ne veut pas dire sorcier caché !

Il râle contre Minerva McGonagall, avec laquelle les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix s'éternisent bien plus que sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore. Comment remplacer Abus ? Kingsley se pose la question en permanence. Harry n'a pas suffisamment d'expérience, et apparemment d'autres projets. Fol Œil est tombé (paix son âme), et les autres, en dehors de Minerva, ont une couverture à assurer, comme lui. Si Severus ne s'était finalement avéré être un traitre, il aurait pu… peut-être… Kingsley, doit, plus que jamais, cacher son appartenance à l'Ordre, bien qu'il soit suspecté d'en faire partie.

La situation est de plus en plus tendue dans le monde magique aussi bien que dans le monde moldu. Heureusement, il peut prouver la pureté de son sang sur quinze générations, bénis soient ses ancêtres sud africains très attachés à leur lignée !

Son café avalé en survolant les titres de la presse moldue et magique –un entrefilet signale le mariage de Bill et Fleur– , sa douche prise, habillé d'un costume moldu très sobre, Kingsley sort pour prendre le métro londonien qui le mène au numéro 10 de Downing Street (1). Aussitôt arrivé, à 7h15, comme tous les matins, il vérifie les protections magiques du bâtiment qui abrite les appartements et le bureau du Premier Ministre Moldu. Ces protections empêchent à tout sorcier de rentrer dans le ministère sans son consentement. Il est le seul à pouvoir les enlever, les ayant relié selon une méthode africaine à son sang et à sa magie. C'est un acte dangereux, proche de la magie Noire, et il en est conscient. Si quelqu'un réussissait à les briser, il perdrait la vie sur le champ. Cependant, Kingsley aime à penser que seul Voldemort pourrait les enlever, et encore, au prix de lourds efforts.

Une fois ces vérifications effectuées, Kingsley rejoint le bureau du Premier Ministre britannique, avec lequel il travaille en temps que secrétaire particulier, et surtout, protecteur. Après l'avoir salué, Kingsley lui fait part de son inquiétude depuis qu'il a lu les journaux. Cette nuit, étonnamment, aucun meurtre, aucun vol, aucune destruction, aucune Marque des Ténèbres n'a flotté dans le ciel. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais Kingsley ne peut s'empêcher de faire part au Premier Ministre (2) du sombre pressentiment qui l'étreint.

Depuis la reconnaissance par le ministère de la Magie de son retour, Voldemort n'est pas vraiment discret, et rares sont les jours où il n'y a aucune catastrophe, humaine ou matérielle. Kingsley sait bien, d'après les informations de l'Ordre, que Downing Street est plus qu'une cible potentielle. Son supérieur en est bien conscient également, mais il est heureux d'avoir un répit dans la gestion de crise qui est quasiment quotidienne pour les moldus aussi… Le Premier Ministre n'en peut plus de faire le tour des cimetières et des hôpitaux en mentant comme un arracheur de dents, disant que « la situation va s'arranger, toutes les équipes administratives et techniques de la Couronne travaillent avec acharnement ».

Kingsley a parlé du danger que la résidence du chef du gouvernement soit touché avec le chef des Aurors la semaine dernière, lors de leur entretien de coordination hebdomadaire. Un autre doit avoir lieu dans la soirée. Il verra bien ce que ressent son chef…

Le Premier Ministre, malgré son relatif soulagement que rien ne soit arrivé dans la nuit précédente, est loin d'être rassuré par les propos sombres que Kingsley lui tient. En effet, Kingsley estime que le Premier Ministre doit être conscient de l'ensemble des dangers qui guettent ses administrés, contrairement à Fudge et Scrimgeour, qui estiment que moins il en sait, mieux c'est.

**10h, York, même journée **

Le Premier Ministre n'en a finalement pas fini avec sa tournée des sinistres… Kingsley est à ses côtés pour visiter un quartier de banlieue ravagé par les géants l'avant-veille. La raison officielle est la même partout : « tornade locale ». Kingsley en profite pour expertiser rapidement la situation : maisons éventrées, traces inidentifiables sur les bâtiments et la chaussée, arbres arrachés… le spectacle est désolant. Les rares habitants dont les maisons ne sont pas trop abimées sont sur place. Ils semblent un peu perdus, sans doute à la fois à cause des effets du sortilège Oubliette massivement lancés par la brigade des Oubliators, et à la fois car leur environnement habituel est très sévèrement modifié. Qui ne se sentirait pas perdu dans un quartier sinistré, et dont les voisins sont morts dans leur majorité ?

Kingsley en profite pour effacer discrètement certaines traces magiques peu visibles, laissées par les Oubliators et les Aurors, bien trop stressés et occupés par les actions quasi quotidiennes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

L'équipe du Premier Ministre, après avoir entendu ses paroles rassurantes adressées aux survivants, se déplace vers le cimetière le plus proche, pour assister aux obsèques de certains des habitants enterrés en ce jour. Ils se rendent ensuite dans le centre-ville, où Kingsley assure la sécurité du déjeuner que prend le Premier Ministre en compagnie du Lord Maire. Ils évoquent bien entendu la situation du Royaume-Uni en ces temps troublés. Le Premier Ministre semble ne pas vouloir s'empêcher de parler de phénomènes inexplicables, sans toutefois que son interlocuteur ne s'étonne. Kingsley le rappelle à l'ordre d'un coup d'œil. La magie doit absolument rester cachée, bien que l'Auror comprenne combien le Premier Ministre se sent désarmé pour inventer de nouvelles excuses chaque jour !

Après ce déjeuner, ils rejoignent Londres, sans incident. L'angoisse de Kingsley n'a cessé d'augmenter pendant la matinée et le début d'après-midi, subrepticement. Rien ne s'est encore passé. Il sait bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Bill et Fleur au Terrier. Les bans ont été publiés dans la Gazette du Sorcier… toute la société magique est au courant. Tout à coup, il met en relation cette « normalité » avec cet heureux évènement, si symbolique pour les sorciers de l'Ordre et la communauté magique paisible.

Voldemort pourrait en faire un jour sinistre. Kingsley réfléchit à toute allure dans la voiture qui le ramène à Londres. Dévaster la Chemin de Traverse, raser Pré-au-Lard, attaquer le ministère de la Magie : ce sont les trois options les plus probables, car ces lieux sont les plus représentatifs de la société sorcière. Les Moldus ne seront pas touchés aujourd'hui, c'est la conclusion de la réflexion de Kingsley.

Après une après-midi de travail auprès du Premier Ministre, Kingsley sort de la résidence, et se dirige vers un coin isolé, duquel il transplane au Ministère de la Magie pour son rendez-vous avec Gawain Robards, le Chef des Aurors.

**19h30, Ministère de la Magie,** **même journée**

Au Quartier Général des Aurors, il n'y a presque personne. En effet, Gawain est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Kingsley, et a massivement dépêché ses Aurors sur les trois lieux que Kingsley avait envisagé. Au Ministère, un tiers des Aurors patrouille discrètement, la garde dans l'atrium est renforcée, et deux des meilleurs éléments de Brigade sont postés à l'entrée du bureau du Ministre, au niveau 1. Kingsley approuve ces mesures de sécurité avant de faire son rapport sur la situation du monde Moldu.

Après cet entretien, Gawain propose à son agent auprès des Moldus de faire un tour du Ministère pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Il est 22h, et rien ne s'est encore passé. Les deux hommes ne masquent plus leur inquiétude… soit ils se sont lourdement trompés et des catastrophes ont déjà eu lieu dans des endroits non protégés, soit le pire reste à venir. Pendant une heure, ils s'informent, étage par étage, Kingsley salue ses collègues. Gawain reçoit toutes les deux minutes des rapports sur la situation à Pré-au-Lard, au Chemin de Traverse, de l'Atrium et de l'extérieur du bureau du Ministre. A 23h20, il ne reçoit pas le rapport des Aurors chargés de la protection du Ministre de la Magie. Gawain et Kingsley se précipitent aussitôt dans un ascenseur qui les emmène directement au premier niveau. Au bout du couloir, devant le bureau du Ministre, les Aurors ne sont plus là.

Kingsley s'arme de sa baguette magique, avance, frappe à porte. Trois secondes plus tard, on lui dit d'entrer. Kingsley ouvre la porte, et comprend la situation d'un seul coup d'œil, comme Gawain qui l'a suivi. Un des Aurors chargés de la sécurité est à terre, ligoté. L'autre est clairement mort. Un autre Auror, qui devait patrouiller dans les étages, est appuyé contre le mur, sa baguette négligemment tenue dans la main droite.

Il regarde le cadavre de Rufus Scrimgeour, affalé sur son bureau, déjà raide. Derrière lui, Pius Thicknesse sourit à Gawain Robards, et lui annonce tranquillement « je suis votre nouveau supérieur direct, Gawain ».

Quelques minutes après, lorsque Kingsley peut quitter le bureau du nouveau Ministre sans devoir craindre pour sa vie, il se cache dans un placard de l'étage, et envoie en urgence un Patronus au Terrier. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie a évoqué l'idée d'envoyer des Aurors et des personnels administratifs au Terrier, juste après avoir déclaré que Harry Potter était désormais l'ennemi public numéro 1. Le plus important maintenant était de s'assurer que Harry, Hermione et Ron puissent partir et accomplir leur mission. Pour lui-même, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus remettre un seul pied au quartier des Aurors... il devait devenir clandestin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Le 10 Downing Street est la résidence et le lieu de travail du Premier Ministre britannique. C'est situé dans le quartier de Westminster.

(2) A l'époque, c'était Tony Blair. Cependant, JKR a créé un monde fictif, je ne lui ferais donc pas l'injure d'insérer trop de vicissitudes moldues dans la magie…


End file.
